The Truths kept a secret
by GalaxyMoon18
Summary: After, returning home from saving Edward, Bella returns to what should be her own normal. However, things feel different, and she feels that the Cullens may not be telling her everything that they should.
1. Chapter 1

I could see him, hidden in the shadows of the buildings. He was staring up at the ceiling, he was sporting a big smile, like he was remembering something. I kept screaming his name, begging him to stop to stay, stay in the shadows. Sadly, he payed me no mind. My body grew a mind of its own as it pushed itself to run faster, and never stop. I didn't even feel it when the cold water from the fountain splashed all over me, making me drenched from head to toe. Heck I didn't even feel it when I collided into him so hard I began to dots in my vision. I just tightened my arms around him and made a feeble attempt at trying to push him back into the shadows.

"Edward please! Please don't do this! It's me, it's me, Bella. I'm alive, i'm alive, please Edward just listen to me!" I sobbed.

At that point he had already moved back into the shadows, away from the flares of the sunlight. Now it was just him holding me tightly, like I would try to run away from him. He had my head tucked under his chin, as he rubbed small circles into my back. I was shaking so hard, that I hadn't even noticed Alice appear from behind him and wrap a jacket around me. She rubbed a stray tear away from my cheek and then kissed my forehead.

"Shhhh, you did good Bella, you did good." She whispered.

"I can hear them coming, it won't be long until they reach put this shirt on."

Immediately I felt him tense up, he moved behind him, so that I was hidden away from view.

"Whos coming Alice?" I asked.

"Stay quiet, Bella, the quieter you are the less they'll notice you."

"I think it's a bit too late for that Edward." An angelic voice said from behind me.

A young girl, with cherubic like face appeared from behind me, she was petite, much like Alice, but smaller. Her blond hair was pulled tightly into a bun, behind her head, with a light feathery curls to frame her face. She looked young, around 13 or 14, I wasn't sure, but I knew she was definitely in her teens. There was another man besides her, he reminded me of Emmett in a way. He had raven black hair slicked back, and just like Jane he adorned a cloak so black, that theres no way something like that could ever be found anywhere today. He smirked as watched quivering behind Edward.

"Jane." he said grimly. "We were just on our way."

"I don't think so Edward, i'm afraid that the mistress was very adamant-

"That I was allowed to leave, so if you'll excuse me we were just about to be on our way." He grabbed my hand and was about to leave, when Felix moved so that he blocked our path.

"You _were_ allowed to leave, but that was before the Queen knew of the human's and your sisters presence here in Volterra. Oh, and lest I forget, i'm very sure that you were just about to expose us, would have too, had that poor girl behind you not stopped you." His tone menacing. "So i'm afraid Edward the decision to leave or stay is no linger yours to make."

His hold on me tightened, and I could tell through the thin material of his shirt how rigid his muscles were. His jawed locked, and he looked at me then at Alice. She simply shook her head.

"We have to listen to them Edward, well go there, see what they want, and then leave. Clearly, they'll use force if necessary, and Bella is in no state for that."

"Listen to your sister, boy. And listen fast, it seems we have brought unwanted attention our way." Jane hissed.

And she was right indeed, a few people were looking and pointing at us, whispering to each other as they eyed us warily. Most of their attention were directed at me, and what could I say, you'd be worried too if you saw a girl in the alleyway in the same state that I was.

"Fine, lets go." Edward mumbled. He moved so that I was in front of him, then he leaned into my ear. "Whatever happens, stay close."

As we walked I noticed that Felix had been watching me, not like he wanted to drain me dry, but more in pity. He shook his head, as his gazed switched between Edward and I. All of a sudden e took off his cloak, revealing a simple attire of a white dress shirt and black slats. He started to move towards me, but then Edward growled at him. He just rolled his eyes, and kept moving towards me, then he wrapped his cloak around me. I was about to protest, but he shook his head.

"Trust me, you're going to need it."

Then he walked away so that he was next to Jane, and started to whisper something to her. I'm guessing it was enough to make Edward upset, because next thing I knew he hissed at him. And this time it was enough illicit a reaction out of the two. Alice quickly stepped in between them and us, giving Edward a quick glare.

"It would not be very good, if a fight were to start, we are still near the humans. And you both know there are a few of them that tend to be very perceptive." Alice warned.

I could see them visibly relax, but it wasn't that, that I had noticed. It was the way Felix stood so...protectively in front of Jane. And the way his hand was outstretched in front of her, it reminded me so much of that time during the Cullens baseball game. When James had been eyeing me, like I would be his next course of the day.

"Fine, but the next time he growls, I will put him in his place." He warned.

After that Alice walked in between us, creating a barrier of some sort. We kept going, until we came across a sewer grate. Jane bent down and lifted it as if it weighed nothing, she gestured towards the hole.

"After you, Cullens." She smirked.

I looked at Edward in a panic, I was smart enough to know that any attempt of trying to jump from there would lead to a broken leg. I looked around trying to find any other way to wherever we were going. The most I found was a staircase, but it was so worn out that it looked as if one false move would cause you to fall straight through.

"Don't worry, i'll go first and i'll catch you." Alice reassured me.

I simply nodded, too scared to say anything. I was shaking so much, that the two guards looked at me as if I would fall apart at any moment. Edward tried to comfort me as he slowly lowered me down the hole, and next thing i knew I was falling into stone cold arms. I couldn't help, but wince when I landed, it felt like I had fallen into a bed of rocks.

She was careful when she let me down, being quick to help me when I wobbled a bit. I grasped onto the cloak Felix had given me even tighter, as I was hit by a blast of cold wind. The stone flooring didn't help either, neither was being drenched from head to toe in fountain water. It was so dark that I had to release my hold on my cloak, just grab on to Alice's arm. At some point if felt like the ground seemed to be elevated. Just as I thought the dark would be never ending, it began to slowly fade away into a faint glow, and ever so suddenly turned into bright modern lighting.

Next thing I knew we were in a modern reception area, there was soft classical music playing in the background. With a...human, sitting behind the desk. There was another vampire there in a similar black cloak to Felix and Janes. He was leaning against her desk, and whispering to her. And even stroked her cheek here and there. As soon as she saw us coming she immediately stood up from her chair, and bowed her head a little.

"Good evening, Jane, Felix."

"Good evening, Gianna." Jane said in a monotone voice, she then turned to us and gestured towards the couches. "Wait here, I must see if the mistress is ready to speak with the three of you."

I was the first to sit down, Lord knows I probably looked as if I was ready to break. I sat in the corner and tried to curl into a ball, in an effort to bring in any type of warmth. Alice sat next to me and started whispering something to Edward. Occasionally they would turn to look at me, but then quickly turned back to whispering to each other.

They didn't stop until Jane appeared from a pair of grand oak doors. It looked like the type of door most modern homes attempted to imitate. From the way it looked I could tell that It could not have been from this century, probably something from a medieval period. She held the door open and motioned for us to follow her.

In a way it was almost as if the second we stepped through the door, there was vast difference in the change of time periods. The scenery changed from being a modern reception room, to a throne room similar to what you would see in Game of Thrones. However, that wasn't what captured my attention. It was the woman sitting on the throne centered in the middle of the dais, even from where I stood I could feel the power radiating from her. Like one wrong move and that would be the end of it. Even her throne mirrored her fierceness. Out of the other two positioned there, hers was the most ornately carved. There were two other women sitting besides her, one of them had hair so blond it almost looked white, she wore a dress that looked like something you would see a queen wearing in ancient Rome. The other had raven hair, elegantly braided so that it flowed down her back. She wore a simple floor length dress that very much matched the color of her hair. The one in the middle however was the one that captured my attention the most. She was fair haired with light streaks of blond throughout her hair. It flowed loosely down her back in curls that showed it had previously been kept in a braid. She too wore a floor length dress, it was hard to tell whether or not it was from this century or some other, but all in all still had an elegant taste to it. One thing I did notice however, was their paleness.

It was much different from the Cullens, they were so pale it was almost translucent, it made them look fragile and delicate. But in a way only added on to their beauty.

Even when she stood up it was done with an amount of grace not even the Queen of England could have. She slowly descended the steps of the dais, smiling knowingly.

"I hope you have changed your mind, Edward." She had an overly thick accent when she spoke. "It would be a shame if you were still set on your previous decision."

He shook his head. "I can assure you Sulpicia, that I no longer require that type of assistance. Everything has been sorted out and put back into order, we were just on our way back to America."

"Are you sure, Edward? Because unless you have brought this human here as a...gift for not granting your wish for death, then I will take the pleasure of assuming nothing is in order."

And that was when it hit me, this was something Edward had also told me about, the laws of the vampire world. Edward may not have wanted to kill himself anymore, but there was still the problem of me. I knew about vampires, I was a _human_ that knew about vampires.

"We are still discussing that Athenodora, I promise you that there is nothing to be worried about."

"I'm afraid that is not so, according to Sulpicia it's been almost a year since she's known of our existence, but yet she is still human. Not only that, but was is it not just nine months ago that your family left abruptly, with her still human, should I say. So as far as I'm concerned, unless you are planning to change her right here, right now, then there is plenty to worry about." Athenodora practically growled.

The woman next to her placed a hand on her shoulder."Calm, my dear, it does no good to be angry."

"I must agree with Didyme, it does do no good to be angry." She stood up, and began to walk towards me, "However, Athenodora is right, you and your family have exposed yourselves to a human, and either you change her or kill her."

Edward immediately moved so that he completely blocked my view now, they were standing toe to toe. She looked completely unbothered, and ready to stare him down into submission. I was afraid with the look on her face, she was not afraid to do what it ever needed be to get Edward to move. Which is why, I took the initiative and moved past Edward, I'm sure Esme would like her son returned to her in one piece.

"At least someone here still have their wits." She held out her hand to me,"If I may?"

I was confused at first, until I realised what she wanted."S-sure." I put my hand in hers.

She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath, she trapped my hand between hers, and went still. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, her hold on my hand tightened, but not enough for discomfort though.

Her eyes slowly opened, and all of a sudden it was like she was staring into my soul, like the world had disappeared and all there was, was her. I couldn't move, let alone say anything. My lips felt dry, but not like I was thirsty. I was getting lost in her eyes, and I knew it. Something inside me clicked, like it had been dormant, and just now decided to wake up.

"Truly extraordinary," she whispered."And you say, Edward cannot read you either?"

I shook my head no.

Sulpicia turned back to the two sitting on their thrones, they were leaning forward in their seats now. Their interest in the matter now having been peaked.

"What? What is it, Sul?" The blonde one asked.

Sulpicia ignored the question with the waive of a hand. "Nothing to disscuss now, Athenodora."

Out of nowhere, the raven haired woman stood up and breathe in deeply. Her eyes opened, revealing what I hadn't noticed before this. They must've had tremendous control over their thirst. Or they must've been holding their breath at the very least.

"We are soon to have visitors, Sulpicia." She smirked.

"You're right, Didyme." Sulpicia gestured at Felix."It's not too late to have you and your family be put to death for exposing our kind. However, I will not, not today. Bella is to be changed in two months-"

"Two months! Thats not enough time. "Edward protested", What will we tell her family, her friends, surely-"

"Absolutely not," Athenodora growled." According to your memories you made no plans to change her, you should be glad Sulpicia was even willing to consider giving you time in the first place. Heck, in two months time I myself will personally come and visit Forks, Washington, and if that girl is still human, you and your coven shall feel my wrath. Remember, Cullens the Volturi does not give second chances." At this point she was towering over Edward, almost daring him to do something. He tried to glare back at her, and part of me was a bit disgusted when he failed and ended up glaring at the floor.

She smirked and walked back to her throne, "Pathetic little boy." She sneered.

The other two looked like they were trying to hide a smile, Sulpicia however was quick to regain her composure. "The two of you are dismissed, Bella will join you in moment, Felix if you'll show them out please."

"What?! No, no I won't leave her here with you, Bella! Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward tried fighting off Felix, but he only lost.

"Edward, its okay, she said she be with us in just a moment. she'll be fine, i'll be able to see it if anything happens." Alice tried to calm him down.

"Fine, i'll be waiting." He glared at the queens, then kissed my forehead and left with Alice.

And just like that was I alone, in a room full of vampires. But as soon as that door closed, the queens lost their composure

Sulpicia's expression softened, a folded piece of paper appeared in her hand, she slipped it into my hand. She moved closer to me and cupped my cheeks, all of a sudden we were both staring into each others eyes. My cheeks burned under her touched, and it felt like she wanted to do something more then just touch my cheeks.

"What?"

She placed a finger over her mouth, "Shh, not a word." She winked.

I nodded and slipped the paper into my pockets, and turned around and left. When I looked back she was smiling a little, and so were the other two.

* * *

Sulpicia ran to her private quarters, she quickly drew up a bath and stripped herself of her bloody clothing. Most times when she fed she was never this messy, but this time she hadn't just met her mate. She was thrilled and overjoyed, she was unable to stop herself from smiling from ear to ear. She giggled to herself as she imagined her future with her mate. That is until she remembered the other complexities that was attached to her mate.

The Cullens

The animal loving, rat feeding, human obsessed vegetarians living in North America. Bella was in more danger then she realized, it was her oblivion to this that was keeping her safe. Who knows what could happen to her, if she were to ever realize the truth. Giving her that note was the most dangerous thing she could've ever done, Sulpicia thought. But it needed to happen, when the time comes she come to understand the importance of it, and it will abide her well.

"We all saw the signs, Sulpicia. You shouldn't have let her leave." Athenodora looked up from her drawing as she walked in.

Sulpicia finished the last few buttons on her blouse and took a seat, "I know, but if I hadn't they would've gotten suspicious."

"I mean how are we supposed to help her, if shes on the other side of the world?"

"I don't know Athenodora, but it's not as far long as we think. That's why I gave her that paper, on it I referenced a dear friend of ours, a few addresses, and my number also."

Athenodora got up and moved next to Sulpicia, she put her hand over hers squeezing it tight, "Are you sure she's safe? It'd be a shame if something were to happen to her before you even got a chance to explore the possibility of a relationship with her."

"Yes, and if not, then i'll just have to take certain measures."

Didyme closed her book and put it down next to her, "Well be right there with you Sul, its been too long since anyone had bed you yet."

Sulpicia threw a pillow at her, which of course Didyme dodged.

"Were being serious, Sulpicia, we'll always be there with you. Your happiness is everything to us, and if that girl is your happiness then so be it." Didyme leaned forward in her chair.

Sulpicia's heart warmed at the gesture, she loved her sisters. And she knew they loved her. It's how they have been able to rule together so well.


	2. Chapter 2

They had requested that we wait until dark to leave the city, today's earlier fiasco had caused some unwanted attention. This meant an onslaught of uncomfortable silence in what I guess you could call the Volturi's "waiting room". It was there that I also discovered just exactly how the Volturi kept themselves fed. I was curled up in a ball on one end of the couch, the cloak that Felix had given me doing well in keeping me warm. When a crowd of tourist swarmed the waiting area in front of the throne room, they were led by a vampire dressed in red. Her beauty rivaled that of Rosalie's, she had a body that lured you in with every step she took. Her voice was smooth and gentle, filling the room like a lullaby.

"Palazzo di Volturi, everyone!" She said,"Please stay together, it's very easy to get lost in a place as big as this."

The crowd was too confounded by the palaces ornate walls. All of them were eager to follow the vampire, all except for one woman. She clutched a silver rosary to her chest, her lips moved fast as she looked up at the ceiling. Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly made her way to the others. The vampire appeared besides the woman, putting an arm around her and led her through the doors we had just been through.

And just like that it went quiet, somewhere in the room soft classical music was playing. The lighting had already begin to dim, from the setting sun, giving the room a warm glow about it. I was cold, wet, and exhausted and the cushions on the couch were so soft. The still atmosphere made it perfect for a quick nap, I was just about to doze off when a shrill scream penetrated the air. My heart lurched at the sound and I quickly sat up.

"Edward, whats happening?" I looked around frantically trying to find the source, until my eyes landed on the grand doors just across from where I sat. The screaming had now mixed in with frequent pounding on the doors, muffled voices crying for help swarmed my ears. "Edward!"

He didn't say anything only pulled me closer to him, he tried to get me to doze off again, but it wasn't happening. I stared at the door shocked at what I had just witnessed. So this how the Volturi got its' dinner, what was the point of going to get it yourself when you can have it delivered to you like it was pizza.

* * *

A Volturi guard, Felix, had driven us to an airport. Even followed us inside until we boarded the plane. I had attempted to return his cloak to him, but he refused saying I should keep it as a souvenir. Edward was not too happy about that.

The plane ride back had been a quiet one, except for Alice whispering on the phone to Jasper. I tried to get some sleep on the plane, but it was next to impossible. Each time I closed my eyes the days events replayed in my head. So I settled for just staring out the window, it was a nice view. The moonlight made the stars seem as if they were twinkling giving off a nice added effect with clouds mixed in. It reminded me of Leonardo da Vincis "Starry Night Sky".

I could tell Edward was eager to talk to me, but I was in no state for conversation. So much had happened in one day and I was both mentally and physically exhausted. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier, until it became impossible to keep them open, I asked the lady to for some soda in an effort to stay awake. However, it was no match for my overwhelming exhaustion. I had to admit it's been a good a while since I've had a full nights sleep, and considering how long it's been since I last slept wasn't really helping things. I fell asleep, but I could still hear the others around me on the plane. I guess Edward assumed I had fallen asleep and so began to whisper to Alice. I couldn't make out what they were saying it was too low and fast for me to make out. It didn't matter, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep. The first one in eight months.

When I came to again, I was being shaken awake lightly by Edward. The plane wasn't moving anymore, meaning we had landed in Seattle and were no longer in Italy. I was a still a bit groggy from sleep, but snapped out of it and began to follow the others off the plane. The flight attendant looked at us suspiciously, they probably thought I was being kidnapped or something was being done to me against my will. Then again between the three of us there had only been a small backpack brought by Alice, and as for me I looked like I had a seen a ghost or something worse.

I was shocked to have seen his whole family there waiting for us, Esme had me wrapped up in a hug before we even got to her car.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear "thank you so much."

Carlisle appeared behind her looking just like she did, he didn't hug me, but simply nodded his head. Off to the side behind them, next to an expensive looking car was Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie looked at me apologetically, she was biting her lip and looked like she wanted to come over to us. Edward gave her a dark look, I could've sworn I heard him growl at her too. I didn't have to hear her say it to know how sorry she was about what happened. I could tell Emmet wanted to come over and give me a hug, but stayed by his mates side. I looked over at Alice who was off to the side with Jasper. They were starring deeply into each others eyes, locked tightly in an embrace.

Out of nowhere everything began to turn into a blur, the noises blended into the background into a buzz. My stomach felt ready to lurch all its content onto the floor, my hands felt cold and clammy. My head was pounding, it felt like some type of metal ball was bouncing back and forth within my skull. All of a sudden it felt hot, like really hot I had never felt that type of heat since I moved from Arizona. The world was starting to spin and soon I started to get dizzy, until I couldn't stay on my feet any longer. Edward who was already next to me, grabbed me before I fell.

"Is she alright?" I could hear someone ask, but wasn't sure which Cullen it was.

I felt cold hands on my forehead, and next thing I new I was sitting in the back seat of a car the AC turned on the maximum. I was trying to hard to snap out of the sudden funk my body had pulled itself into, however to no avail. I tried to tell them to move, to take me out of the car. My mouth began to water as the vomit began to make its way up mu throat. I didn't want to throw up in whoever this car belonged to, considering I wouldn't have the money to pay to have it cleaned up after. I tried to speak, but nothing came out except for a small croak.

"Did she eat something while she was there?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"No, actually she didn't eat anything at all." Alice said quietly.

That was all I could make out after that, there was this awful ringing in my ear so it made it hard to really focus or make out anything. Colorful spots began to appear in my vision and soon everything started to go black. I couldn't help but start to get scared when my whole entire body began to go numb. However, that wasn't the weird part, because in that same moment all of my symptoms went away like it had never occurred in the first place. Edwards family watched me in concern as I stood up (with a little help though), I waved a little but made it up anyways.

"I think i'd like to go home please." Was all I said unsure of how exactly I should handle what just happened.

They looked back and forth between each other before ushering me to one of their cars. as we were about get in Edward pulled me back growling at whoever was in there.

"Please Edward, she only wants to apologize." Esme begged him.

He looked at me then back at the car. "Fine."

The ride there was quiet, I was too tired to say anything so I left it up to Edward to make conversation, something he didn't seem to want to do either. I could tell Rosalie was looking for way to say something, I'm guessing to apologize. However, Edwards glares towards her every time she turned around and looked at us wasn't making it very easy. Rosalie hadn't always been the kindest to me, but there was still this kindness in me that led to me to extending the olive branch. Maybe it would help her be a little more accepting of me, or just tolerate me enough to not be so cold towards me.

"It's alright, Rose I forgive you." I squeezed her shoulder assuringly.

Immediately her morphed into one of guilt and shame, I heard Edward sigh before he just shook his head. Emmet didn't seem so happy about that reaction. Later on when he moved his hands from the steering wheel there would be imprints of his hand on the steering wheel.

Surprisingly Charlie was not home when I got there, I was somewhat relieved knowing I wouldn't have to face him for disappearing off to Italy so suddenly. However, this worried me a bit, I had just run off to Italy for two days no warning, not even a phone call to him to say I was okay. Most fathers would be sitting in the living room waiting for their daughter to come home so they could tear them a new one. But, the house was as empty as I first left it, with just a few beer bottles laying around the house and the smell of fish from somewhere in the house. I'm guessing he probably went fishing while I was gone.

Despite my protest Edward wanted to stay with me, he was afraid something would happen again and wanted to be there in case it did. I was exhausted by the time I got home, yet I still didn't feel the need to sleep. Which was shocking considering the last time I slept was more then twenty-four hours ago. However, there was a reason why I didn't want Edward to stay with me tonight, particularly because I wanted to read that little note Sulpicia had given me. I have a feeling it was something meant for my eyes only, since she waited for the Edward and Alice to leave before giving it to me. The writing was elegant, just as I expected from a vampire. However, it wasn't what I expected, instead of words like I thought there were numbers. A phone number to be exact.

Curiosity burned within me as I was dying to know what this could possibly mean, why would a vampire give me a phone number? Maybe it was their phone number, maybe it was the Volturi phone number. Maybe she gave it to me in case the Cullens wouldn't change me, well actually that was an absurd assumption. Sulpicia was very clear on the fact that I could not stay human any longer. Or else they would have to kill me. So what or whom could this phone number possibly be for. Of course there was the simple solution of just calling the number and seeing who it was. Unfortunately that was something easier said then done. The walls of this house were thin, so Edward would definitely hear me trying to dial the number. The best thing option was to just wait until tomorrow and see if I'm able to call the number then. I put the paper back in it's rightful pocket, but not before taking the time to remember the number and writing it somewhere else in case anything happened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, I promise to update as consistently and as soon as I'm able to. I think i may start uploading one shots as sort of something small to hold you guys over until I can fully update. Until then guys, review and like. **


End file.
